Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a communication system configured to perform data communication between an image processing apparatus and a service providing apparatus.
Related Art
A communication system has been known in which when a user registers an image processing apparatus on a service providing apparatus via a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), authentication information is transmitted from the service providing apparatus to the PC. Further, in the communication system, when the user inputs the authentication information into the image processing apparatus, data communication becomes available between the image processing apparatus and the service providing apparatus.